Luz en la Oscuridad
by Taeminie
Summary: Yaoi. Dream Pair. Fuji es un importante jefe de la mafia, la familia Kunimitsu lo traiciona y pierde algo muy importante. Eiji Kikumaru es un policia encubierto, descubre que siente algo mas por la persona a la que se supone debe capturar... Despues de un encuentro y una serie de dolorosos sucesos inesperados... ¿podran amarse u odiarse? Otras parejas Sleep Pair, Diabolic pair...
1. Chapter 1- Dolor

_**DOLOR**_

Llevo días viéndole, sus ojos son preciosos, es joven y sexy…. El cree que no me doy cuenta de que me sigue…. Será tonto…. Soy un importante mafioso, obviamente estoy enterado de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, sin embargo….me pregunto ¿Por qué me seguirá?... ¿será acaso un policía?...No lo creo…. … supongo que no puedo estar seguro hasta que no hable con el…. " - pensaba un chico de complexión delgada, cabellos castaños, sonrisa y ojos perfectos.

Syuusuke Fuji, uno de los herederos mafiosos más importantes, rodeado de escoltas y matones, era ciertamente un chico con influencias y era peligroso acercarse a él, pero más que eso, su propio sadismo y su macabra sonrisa eran si bien lo más peligroso del jefe de ese renombrada y temida familia, era guapo sin duda, su madre era japonesa, y su padre era italiano; por lo general syusuke no permanecía mucho tiempo en Japón, acostumbraba a organizar todos los asuntos desde Italia, pero por el momento la región de Sicilia se había tornado más que peligrosa, su estadía en el pueblo de Caltanissetta, donde acostumbraba a vivir era imposible de momento, no solo debía cuidar su pellejo de la fuerzas policiacas, que si bien no representaban un gran problema, eran lentas y no se sabían mover, sin contar con que siempre había formas de negociar con ellos o de ofrecerles…mmm… ya saben…. Una oferta que no se podía rechazar..; el problema estaba con las otras familias; justo ahora una con sumo poder en la zona, lo había casi acribillado, por poco es asesinado, y dos de sus hombres habían perdido la vida, su familia estaba en peligro, en Japón se sentía más seguro, más aun, era la hora conciliar con ellos, no permitiría una muerte más.….

-por favor, deme un Fettucine Quattro Formaggi, y también un Carne Corte ai Ferri Filetto di res por favor- pidió syusuke, quien había entrado en un restaurante italiano y bastante caro; como era lógico, y tal como el genio mafioso lo planeo, su perseguidor entro también al restaurante y se sentó en una mesa cercana, mirándolo

-Señor aquí tiene la carta, que desea?- dijo mostrándole al joven perseguidor, quien se puso literalmente blanco al ver los precios de la carta, era extremadamente costoso y además de eso no entendía en absoluto nada de lo que la carta decía, pensó que había sido un error haber entrado…

- señor? Que desea?- insistía el elegante y formal mesero

-jajajaja- syusuke rio por lo bajo…. Se levanto de su asiento y se sentó junto al precioso y joven muchacho- mesero por favor… tráigale un Spaguetti Frutti di Mare, y una Cotoletta…. Por favor y mi pedido sírvalo aquí en esta mesa, ahh,.,,,, y casi lo olvido, traiga el mejor vino tinto que

-de acuerdo señor- dijo retirándose

- y bien, parece que no sabes italiano….- le decía el castaño, al precioso chico, quien con sus azules ojos examinaba rápidamente en la carta lo que el castaño había pedido para el….. vio el precio y entro en shock!... ahora como rayos iba a pagar eso…. TT_TT….- jjajaja…. No te preocupes, yo pagare la cuenta- le dijo con una bella sonrisa

- pe…pero… usted, porque?..

-nadie dijo que lo haría gratis, quiero algo a cambio, favor por favor, ¿no crees?, lindo pelirrojo….

-¿lindo? … yo….mjj- la expresión del chico cambio "por un demonio, después de todo es con un mafioso con quien estoy tratando, seré descuidado, ahora deje que me pillara, bueno debería aprovechar esta oportunidad, es la que estaba deseando para llevar a cabo mi plan".

- Que pasa?- dijo syusuke al verlo callado…- o prefieres que me vaya y tú te las arreglas para pagar el precio de la comida, eso incluyendo lo mío, y aquel vino caro…- decía el castaño sonriendo…

-No…"maldito, me tiene "… le agradezco su ayuda, sin duda creo que debe darse un favor por otro, ahora le debo algo, gracias por ayudarme- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

- y bien chico perseguidor, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto el castaño

-per…. Perseguidor?…- el pelirrojo se puso blanco tras esas palabras "no puede ser, sabe que lo sigo"- de…. De qué habla?

- jajjjaja…. Que lo niegues y te pongas así de nervioso te hace ver más lindo todavía…. -dijo con una suave sonrisa-…. crees que no me he dado cuenta que me sigues, es más que obvio que sabes quién soy, el problema – dijo abriendo fina y amenazadoramente sus ojos-… el problema radica en que yo, no sé quién eres….

- ….- el chico estaba mudo

- siguiendo ese orden de ideas, me gustaría saber tu identidad, después de todo, no es fácil, que otros paguen la comida por ti, sin contar con que tengo muchos amigos por aquí, siéndome de ayuda- dijo señalando a unos hombres vestidos de negro que aguardaban fuera del restaurante… "si fuera un perro policía o uno de esos asesinos de la familia Keigo, yo ya estaría muerto, es un chico bastante tierno, creo que no habrá peligro en que lo haga mi amigo" pensó.

-soy Eiji, Eiji Kikumaru

-y bien Eiji, porque me seguías?

-yo… yo... Efectivamente se quién es usted, y lo que hace, me gustaría ser su aliado… - dijo con la cabeza gacha el

-¿Mi aliado?

-S...Si…

-Y que te hace pensar que aceptaría tal cosa…-mantenia su sonrisa

-yo, ofrecería todos mis servicios a usted…. Lo que sea que usted me pida… yo lo haría…- decía el joven, con una mirada segura y valiente…..

-¿Por qué?... no es como si en verdad fuese grato ser un miserable… ¿sabes en donde te estás metiendo no?... una vez entras en este pútrido sistema, no saldrás… mi amigo Eiji- dijo el castaño abriendo repentinamente sus hermosos ojos, impactando a su acompañante, al tiempo que tomaba con suavidad su barbilla- déjame darte un consejo, no te metas en esto, supongo que eres una persona sana, no te involucres en lo que no te conviene….

-….-Eiji guardo silencio al ver la triste expresión del hombre frente a él…. Siempre… siempre…. Había creído que no sería más que un cruel y despiadado sujeto, de hecho el estar ahí por una misión encubierta lo ponía en riesgo, sí, en efecto el pelirrojo estaba de espía, se le había asignado una misión que muy pocos conocían inclusive dentro del departamento de policía, la misión de conseguir pruebas reales y capturar a un mafioso tan temido era peligrosa, pero ya había ido preparado en que inclusive podría perder la vida con tan solo seguir al inesperadamente guapo castaño….

- pero bien mi querido amigo, si bien yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer con tu vida, no es así?- le dijo el Fuji sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- sin embargo tengo la potestad de decidir tu entrada a mi negocio, o inclusive a mi familia… pero no es un asunto tan simple, no es de mi sumo interés arruinar la vida de las personas, aunque si bien me veo muchas veces obligado a ello, no es como si fuese un pasatiempo, ….. Tus razones ….. Tus razones me darán el derecho a decidir- dijo finalmente de forma seria, el pelirrojo noto su mirada inquisitiva y que lo analizaba en cada gesto, cada expresión que el haría, debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, si quería infiltrarse y lograr las pruebas necesarias para arrestar a el famoso genio

-yo….- Eiji levanto tímidamente la mirada- quiero ser su aliado, porque deseo venganza

-venganza eh?… un arma de doble filo….

- mmm…. Mi padre y mi madre, fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos, por unos tipos cuando era un poco más joven, yo….- los ojos del pelirrojo comenzaban a aguarse, al igual que su voz perdía estabilidad- logre sobrevivir, pero aún recuerdo claramente quienes aseguraban ser esos sujetos, eran de la mafia, de una familia en específico - ahora su tono era más resentido y amargo- por muchos años, aborrecía a este tipo de personas, por quitarme lo único que yo tenía, fueron épocas difíciles, y mi sed de venganza aumentaba con cada año; fui ingenuo al creer en el sistema policiaco, inclusive jure tomar las cosas por mis propias manos y me volví uno de ellos, mientras más avanzaba en el sistema, más me daba cuenta que estaba podrido, que lo que ellos llamaban justicia no era más que el beneficio propio y el sueldo de perros mal pagados, corrupción; yo, me di cuenta que esa justicia idealista que le venden a las ingenuas masas… no existe…; deje las fuerzas policiacas, y por eso estoy aquí con usted, se ahora que debo tomar mi propia justicia, no importa el precio.- termino mirando con seriedad al poderoso hombre frente a sí.

-Es una historia muy triste y lamento lo que le ocurrió a tu familia- dijo sinceramente Fuji- pero, ¿te das cuenta de que esto es una mafia?, ¿acaso no las aborreces…?

-lo sé… pero también sé que debo actuar, no importa lo que deba hacer.- dijo decidido…

-….….- Fuji suspiro-…. Muy bien, acompáñame luego de la cena

-si... Gracias… -dijo Eiji haciendo una leve reverencia

-Iré al baño por un momento, por favor ve comiendo,- dijo con una sonrisa y alejándose del sitio, mientras el mesero servía los platos….

Una vez en el baño, el castaño suspiro, saco su celular e hizo una llamada; " Mizuki, Hola, soy yo, recuerdas que me debes un favor no es así?,….. bien pues llego mi hora de cobrarlo…. Tu trabajas actualmente en la policía, no es así,….. … … cállate, obviamente hablo de la Japonesa… … ….. Creo que deberías guardarme más respeto, yo te hice llegar a esa posición, y así mismo te puedo sacar….. ….. ….. Ahora bien … ya que eres mi as bajo la manga en las fuerzas policiales, te doy 5 min para averiguar sobre un tal… Eiji Kikumaru….; llámame en cuanto tengas la información….. ahh…. Y no lo olvides… 5 minutos"- el importante hombre colgó, salió del baño y fue a la mesa, ahí estaba el lindo chico esperando por él, terminaron de cenar, ya estaba oscuro, la noche los había alcanzado, había un coche esperando por el castaño afuera del restaurante. Ambos subieron a este, Eiji se sentía en las nubes, el auto era extremadamente lujoso, tenía infinidad de aparatos y tecnología súper moderna…

El celular sonó; el chico castaño contesto, " que pasa, te di 5 minutos, y ya ha pasado más de media hora… … …. …. Mhh…. ….. De acuerdo te daré 30 minutos más, adiós" dijo finalmente para colgar.

- muy bien hemos llegado,-dijo señalando un hotel- hablaremos arriba ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok…. -Dijo Eiji, "esto es genial, parece ser que ahora confía en mí, soy bueno, de hecho mejor de lo que creí…" pensaba el chico con una expresión gatuna muy tierna…br /br /- que ocurre?- dijo Fuji algo enternecido por la expresión del otro…

- No nada…. Es solo que este lugar parece increíble…. Jejejee

-Ya veo….. Nos disculparas pero deben requisarte, ya sabes… por cuestiones de seguridad…

-OOh!… si… claro…- "menos mal no traje mi arma, eso los haría sospechar que aún sigo activo como policía" pensó el chico, …

Luego de que confirmaron que Eiji estaba desarmado, procedieron a subir a la suite en la que Fuji se entro a la habitación, era enorme y muy lujosa, el pelirrojo observaba atónito, así que realmente eran así las habitaciones de la gente adinerada… Fuji reía por lo bajo, su acompañante parecía un niño pequeño al que le han llevado a un parque de

-Toma asiento…- dijo un muy amable castaño

-Oh!... mm.. Gracias..- dijo el pelirrojo para sentarse en el enorme sofá que había allí, de momento Fuji sirvió unas bebidas y empezó a consumir el licor junto al pelirrojo, se sentó a su lado y tomo suavemente su mentón….

-¿Sabes Kikumaru-san? Eres increíblemente guapo…

- eh...- en eso Eiji se ruboriza.- g... Gracias…

-Lo estoy pensando Kikumaru-san…. Creo que sí debería hacerte parte de mi familia…-dijo Fuji acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los del sorprendido pelirrojo, quien no se esperaba aquella situación y estaba en blanco, solo esperaba aquel contacto, luego pensaría que hacer, por ahora su cuerpo sintió la urgencia del contacto.

Fuji rozo cuidadosamente sus labios con los del otro, y relamió con la lengua su superficie, finalmente adentrando la lengua a su boca comenzó a saborear dulcemente, aumentando gradualmente la intensidad y recorriendo cada rincón de la cavidad con desespero, su mano comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de las ropas del pelirrojo y el frío contacto estremeció a Eiji, quien estaba totalmente confundido, lo único que sabía en aquel instante era que aquel hombre besaba muy bien.

De repente tocaron a la puerta, en su mente el castaño se lamento, separo su cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien se ruborizo de inmediato al encontrarse sus ojos con los del famoso mafioso, quien le sonreía

-No te preocupes Kikumaru-san…. Ya continuaremos.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, iba a matar, literalmente, a quien los había interrumpido "veamos que sangre correrá esta noche" pensó el castaño abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con un muy afligido rostro, un sujeto de ojos verdes, bajo la cabeza, parecía triste, preocupado, en realidad Fuji tenía la impresión de que el hombre frente a él se iba a derrumbar en ese mismo lugar.- Oishi?!... Qué ocurre?!

-Fuji-sama… ha ocurrido algo…- no era bueno

- Que ocurre?!- dijo el castaño muy seriamente

- Su hermano… Yuuta-san.. El…

-¿Qué le ha pasado.?!... está bien?!... Se supone que está bajo el cuidado y la protección de la familia Kunimitsu?!

- Señor, los Kunimitsu nos han traicionado- dijo el hombre aflijido

...


	2. Chapter 2- Traición

_**TRAICIÓN**_

Fuji-sama… ha ocurrido algo…- no era bueno

- Que ocurre?!- dijo el castaño muy seriamente

- Su hermano… Yuuta-san.. El…

-¿Qué le ha pasado.?!... está bien?!... Se supone que está bajo el cuidado y la protección de la familia Kunimitsu?!

- Señor, los Kunimitsu nos han traicionado – los ojos de Fuji se abrían de par en par, presentía lo peor, mientras Eiji mas allá en la habitación escuchaba con atención, al parecer se habían olvidado de él

-Ellos entregaron al Joven Yuuta a la familia Keigo, hace algunas horas su cuerpo ha sido hallado sin vida, en unos suburbios, a las afueras de la ciudad de Roma…

-…- El silencio se apodero del ambiente por algunos minutos, luego fue el castaño el que rompió el silencio, el ojiverde sabía que debía esperar las órdenes del Jefe, era más que obvio que algo debía hacer- Largarte… LARGATE OISHI! DEJAME SOLO!... ESPERA ÓRDENES… Y PREPARA A KIRIHARA, DILE QUE TIENE TRABAJO Y TAMBIEN LLAMA A AKUTSU! TODOS TIENEN QUE ESTAR LISTOS, MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA EMITIRE LAS ORDENES- grito cerrando la puerta, se volteo con la cabeza gacha, camino unos cuanto pasos frente a sí,…. Sus piernas perdieron estabilidad, las rodillas le temblaron y callo arrodillado justo ahí, comenzó a sollozar, el único sonido emitido en la enorme habitación…

-NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO! MALDITA SEA! POR QU… YUUTA?! MI HERMANITO POR QU…?!- Gritaba Fuji llorando con desespero…las lágrimas caían si cesar, la rabia, el odio, esa sensación de querer morir junto a esa persona, el corazón se oprimía y la tristeza lo inundaba, su alma sin salvación se hundía cada segundo más en el infinito abismo de la oscuridad

El pelirrojo estaba impactado, aquel peligroso hombre lloraba frente a él, y mostraba sus debilidades como el más frágil de los humanos, se dio cuenta entonces de cuan solo se encontraba el castaño, un sentimiento de dolor también lo invadió al ver a Fuji destrozado en tal medida; entonces su cuerpo actuó por inercia, y abrazo protectoramente al castaño. No deseaba verlo así, no sabía porque pero ahora el dolor del otro, era su dolor tambié /br /Duraron unos minutos allí en aquella posición, Eiji abrazando a Syuusuke, y este dejándose abrazar y llorando en las piernas del pelirrojo; luego Fuji parecía más tranquilo, recobro la compostura, aunque por sus ojos aun salían algunas lágrimas, pues al parecer no podía detenerlas

- Gracias Eiji eres muy gentil, ahora me has visto en una vergonzosa situación- dijo besando sus labios con ternura y separándose luego de él

- Fuji-sama…. Usted no está solo!

- …..- esas palabras abrieron profundo en el castaño

- Ahora, yo también estoy aquí con usted, y hare parte de su familia, por favor no llore más- decía el pelirrojo secando con sus manos las lágrimas aun salientes de los bellos ojos del castaño

Fuji abrazo con fuerza a Eiji, sentía que si se separaban, perdería todo sentido de la realidad, ahora había alguien ahí con él, al parecer, ya nunca más, lloraría en soledad, si este pelirrojo no lo hubiese acogido en ese instante de desespero, no estaba seguro de lo que podría haber hecho, probablemente hubiera perdido los sentidos y la razón, se habría adentrado aún más en la oscuridad, ese cálido abrazo había sido como una luz que nunca jamás había sentido, como la luz que necesitaba…. Que siempre necesitó.

Sonó su teléfono celular de nuevo, ya empezaba a odiar aquel fastidioso tono de timbre; se separó del pelirrojo y miro la pantalla…." Mizuki"…..suspiro, ya no importaba… no creía que Eiji fuera un policía, sin embargo contesto la llamada… "Mizuki… que ha pasado… …" hubo un silencio prolongado en la llamada, Eiji se preocupó un poco, pues nuevamente la expresión del castaño había cambiado, "Entiendo, gracias…. "dijo finalmente el hombre para cortar la llamada.

Nuevamente las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, Eiji se preocupó…

- Que ha pasado Fuji -sama…

- Nada- dijo el castaño secándose las lágrimas y acercándose a Eiji, tomándolo de sus caderas y besándolo con pasión, eso ultimo sorprendió al pelirrojo

- Es..espere Fuji-sama… yo….

- CALLATE!- eso asusto al pelirrojo.. Fuji lo llevo a la cama, desgarro sus ropas y comenzó a besar su cuello y a morderlo, sus manos se movían por toda la espalda de Eiji, estremeciéndolo por completo, Eiji ahora totalmente desnudo, y fuji con tan solo su pantalón, saboreaba cada parte del cuerpo de el pelirrojo con salvajismo, la mano de Syuusuke comenzó a masajear primero suavemente el pene del otro chico, provocando fuertes gemidos de su parte, las sensaciones eran increíbles, de pronto el castaño luego de relamer y morder con agresividad las tetillas y el abdomen de Eiji, llego a su despierto miembro, y lo introdujo en su boca, chupando y mordiendo con desespero, Eiji se estaba volviendo loco, no podía detener nada, de hecho, no quería, estaba disfrutándolo pesar del dolor que le causaba lo agresivo que estaba siendo el otro; pero se asustó entonces, Fuji se detuvo, se arrodillo en la cama y desabrocho su pantalón, dejando ver su enorme y muy despierto miembro, tomo las piernas de el pelirrojo y las abrió de par en par….

-No… por favor Fuji-sama, no me ha preparado…. Tenemos que lubric… AHHHHHH!AHH!- el dolor era insoportable, Fuji había introducido con firmeza y mucha fuerza su miembro por la entrada del chico, movía las caderas con rapidez por la de ruborizado y desesperado Eiji, quien empezaba a llorar del dolor- Para… para por favor, me vas a partir….. Detente…..- la entrada de Eiji sangraba y Syuusuke, seguía aumentando la fuerza y velocidad con la que lo penetraba.

La noche siguió, Fuji ya se había venido unas 5 veces en el interior de Eiji, el cual estaba destrozado. El castaño se levanto cansado luego de su hazaña, entro a la ducha, y se limpio el cuerpo que estaba lleno de semen y de sangre del pelirrojo. Salió del cuarto de baño y se puso su muy elegante traje negro. Su mirada estaba vacia, no había emoción alguna, ni sonrisa finjida. Era serio y sin emociones...

- Báñate ahora! Volveré en unos minutos y ya debes estar listo- dijo para salir de la habitación

Eiji se levantó con dificultad, cada movimiento que hacía, producía mayor dolor en su entrada, llego con dificultad al baño y entro a la ducha encendió el agua, grito de dolor, al sentir el ardor que producían el contacto del agua con su entrada, el agua desechada era en pleno rojiza, el chico vistió sus ropas y puso mucho papel en su ropa interior, la sangre no dejaba de fluir, la sensación era intensa, a duras penas podía caminar, llego al vestíbulo del hotel, allí estaba Fuji que hacia unas llamadas; y colgó luego de verlo ahí.

- Acompáñame,- cogió a Eiji del brazo y lo subió a un auto, la vista del pelirrojo comenzó a nublarse; según veía estaban saliendo del

- A dónde vamos?- pregunto

- A matar a alguien- respondió el castaño

- A quién?...

- A un policía, uno encubierto…- en eso Eiji se percata de lo que sucede

- Yo…. No….- el auto se detiene, un pelirrojo baja empujado por unos hombres de negro, el importante hombre castaño, apunta hacia él con un arma

- Olvidaste la primera regla Kikumaru-san, NUNCA IR EN CONTRA DE LA FAMILIA.- los ojos de Fuji parecía que se perdían en el vacio. Eiji vio sus ojos aguarse por un momento

Un impacto se escucho a lo lejos, la sangre ahora no solo fluía por la entrada del pelirrojo, lagrimas, una herida incurable en los dos únicos ojiazules del lugar

- Fuji….. perdóname…..- dijo el inmóvil chico antes de dejar mirar, cerró los ojos finalmente…

- ….- de repente la lluvia comenzó a caer, el castaño subió a su automóvil y se alejó del lugar en silencio, su corazón estaba roto, todo había perdido sentido, ahora solo quedaba una opción, entregarse a la oscuridad y la venganza, era lo único que quedaba para él, en una sola noche perdió a todo lo que jamás había amado…

...

CONTINUARA...

...

No me maten! Tambien lloro por todo lo que paso asi de repente... Esto continuara, asi q espero sus coments, recuerden que son mi paga :)/

¿Eiji muere?

¿Cual es el plan de Fuji para vengar la muerte de Yuuta?


End file.
